Red Arrow Saves The City
by DarkCrono915
Summary: My name is Roy Harper. Two years ago I gave up being a vigilante to try to live a normal life under the radar. I moved to a city called Paragon to try to start fresh but I couldn't. Crime wouldn't give it a rest here, so neither will I. But to fight crime, I can't be Arsenal anymore. Now I'm the Red Arrow...Please read and review!
1. Back from the Dead

_**A/N:**_ _This is my second story about the Red Arrow (aka Roy Harper). Feel free to check out the first if you'd like! It's short and a fun read. This first chapter may be a bit of a weird way to start off the story, because its the back story to how Tommy Merlin is still alive (in my universe). It'll set the scene for things to come. I hope you enjoy the story, and as usual...I don't own Arrow!_

 **Chapter One**

 **Back From the Dead**

Four years ago Tommy Merlyn was killed during his father's Undertaking. His funeral was quiet, but meaningful. It was a true tragedy, and many mourned his death. Among the mourning was Malcolm Merlyn, who indirectly was the one responsible for his son's untimely death.

Around the time of Tommy's demise, Malcolm was battling Oliver Queen. He ended up losing that battle, which ended with Queen sticking an Arrow through both of them, and then letting the Dark Archer live. Malcolm lived to fight another day, and knew he would one day have his revenge on Oliver, but first he needed to tend to his dead son.

First, Malcolm had an R & D contact from the former Merlyn Industries create body double of his son. The technology was so advanced that it would fool not just the common eye, but most tests that would be run on the body should it ever come into question. Then late one night, the Dark Archer robbed his own son's grave and replaced his corpse with the fake one. This, was the easiest part of Malcolm's plan.

The next part would be braving certain death itself, to try to bring his son back. It would be Malcolm's greatest break in and escape yet, and that's saying something for the man that the League of Assassins referred to as the Magician. With his son's dead body aboard, Malcolm plotted a course for his private jet to Nanda Parbet.

Malcolm wore his league uniform, and he dressed his dead son in a spare uniform he had. Upon arriving to the secluded island, he was approached by the league sentries wondering who he was. Malcolm claimed he was an assassin returning from a mission, which was a success, though his comrade had fallen. When asked why Malcolm had brought back the corpse, the liar explained it was a special order ordained by Ra's Al'Ghul, and thus one he didn't question. The sentries didn't question the order either, and let Merlyn into the citadel.

Malcolm sneaked his son's body past many of the guards, by using secret passage ways that very few in the league knew about. He found his way to the revered Lazarus Pit, and knew that this was what he needed to bring Tommy back to life. Without wasting the precious time that he barely had enough of, he dumped his son's body into the pit that glowed green as the dead man was put inside. Had Malcolm Merlyn known the vicious side effect of bloodlust that the pit had on it's customers, should they be dead, he may have completely reconsidered this plan of action. But in this moment Malcolm only knew one thing: The Lazarus Pit was the only way to give his son life again.

When Tommy flew forward out of the pit screaming like a mad man and lashing out towards his father, Malcolm jumped back in surprise. Within moments, the room was swarming with assassins who restrained both Malcolm and Tommy. Malcolm's body became numb with fear as he laid eyes on the Devil's Head himself, Ra's Al'Ghul.

"The fact that you past all my guards and made it into this inner sanctum is truly a testament to your skill." Ra's spoke to his former disciple, Malcolm. "Is this frantic one your son that you tried so hard to revive?"

Malcolm said nothing, but he didn't have to. This wasn't the first time Ra's had seen the hysteria and bloodlust that came from bringing the dead back to life. Ra's drew his sword and put it to Tommy's neck. He considered ending him now, but then had a much better idea.

"Malcolm, today I give you a choice. I can kill your son and set you free, or you can finally accept your fate and I will allow your son's safe passage home. You decide which you would prefer. You see the state he is in now, and I promise you he will only get worse. Such is the effects of the Lazarus Pit on the dead."

"Please then…." Malcolm begged, "Kill him, and let me go. I should have never returned, and I vow never to do the same."

"Very well then." Ra's spoke, glaring at his enemy. "But the next time we meet, Magician, it will be the last."

League guards escorted Malcolm out of the palace and Ra's turned his attention to the crazed Tommy and spoke.

"Listen carefully Berserker, for I will not be killing you today either. You will first be brought to an ancient sorceress that will restore your soul and then, we will take you under league training to turn you into a powerful weapon. My hope is that one day I will be able to have you kill your father for me, and rid the world of his plight once and for all in a way that would be truly the worst end imaginable for Malcolm Merlyn."

Tommy's soul was restored to him through mystic arts, and he became a pupil under league training for a year and a half. He was trained by the greatest warriors in the league, who Ra's only called upon in special instances. In his training Tommy was allowed to kill his sparing partners as to keep his blood lust under control. His trainers taught him all members of the league were individuals with dark pasts, and his blood lust was only truly satisfying when he was bringing justice to the evil. His need to kill was a righteous calling, as they explained it to Tommy. Tommy's teachers were among Ra's most prized secrets, so when he died and was replaced by Malcolm Merlyn, nobody knew to tell the Father that his son was alive and well.

Then one day, the league disbanded without warning. All assassins were absolved of their responsibilities and many went their separate ways, as did those that worked to train Tommy. With no more league of assassins, Tommy had no idea what to do next with his life. He soon found himself a mission that seemed to fit perfectly, as a paid executioner that eliminates only the most corrupt.

In the present day, on the subway in the city of Paragon late at night, had Roy known all this about the man Tommy Merlin, who he had never officially met, he would not have been as confused when he caught a glimpse of the man from across the train. Thinking he saw a ghost for sure, Roy quickly rushed through to the other side of the subway.

Tommy noticed the man running towards him, so he quickly got off at the next stop and found himself blending into the crowd as he was conditioned to do. Nobody could recognize who he was, because that would compromise his mission. Tommy had been summoned here by an employer to kill a vigilante that had been terrorizing the streets of Paragon, shooting arrows into little girls, and violently murdering innocent civilians such as car mechanics. As the man hid in the shadows he wondered how that younger man could have possibly recognize him. Did he? Tommy hadn't the faintest idea who he was.

Meanwhile, back at the subway station Roy had lost the man he was trying to follow. He shrugged it off as not having enough sleep. It had been a hard week fighting crime and coming to terms with the fact that he was going to serve Paragon as the Red Arrow, so it was understandable that Roy was tired and maybe even seeing things. Deciding he had wasted some of his precious time, Roy decided to go home and get some sleep.

If only it was that easy.


	2. Time for an Upgrade

**Chapter Two**

 **Time for an Upgrade**

The security officer swiped his clearance card through the data pad near the automated door, which slid open at once. Derek Widener followed his two security guards into the secret underground lab at the base of one of his storage warehouses in Paragon. This particular lab was dedicated to the weaponization of Siliconian energy, which Widener's scientist used in the creation of the V100 engines that were the source of much past trouble in the city. The media never linked Widener directly to the crimes, as it appeared as if Alan Trivet and the Wolf Pack Gang had stolen all the engines. The world had no idea that Widener himself gave his step brother all the tech he needed to test out it's capacities, as his science team needed to know what improvements to make.

Derek walked through the different sections of the lab, passing many rifles that were being fit with energy cannons that would unleash the Siliconian energy, once their tech was perfected. He reached the main hub of the laboratory where his chief scientists were working on incredibly huge pieces of technology, all flowing with Siliconian energy.

"What's up Doc?" Derek spoke, as he looking at the flowing blue energy in each machine. "Have you found a way that I can sneak bombs all over Paragon yet?"

"We're close to finished with the arming process of these devices." Doctor Uric Malchovin, Widener's head technician, responded. "Observe. When the energy is blue, it is harmless and a device this large can provide electricity for entire sections of the city. But with a flip of the switch, the energy changes to red and it is now very harmful…now if one of these devices blew up, it would create a radioactive reaction that could wipe out the very same sections of the city. We have officially created the God bombs...they are life giving, and life taking."

"And just when I thought all that time in Sunday School would be a waste..." Derek said with an evil smile as he looked at the bombs, "Create forty of these, and spread them all over the city. We're going to destroy Paragon, and rebuild it. The press will be so ignorant that they will think I am saving the city the whole time. When things are rebuilt, I will crowned king of this city for sure….and of course, you all will be incredibly rich."

"We look forward to that day." Malchovin spoke with a greedy smile, envisioning all the wealth that his evil inventions would generate.

"And how about our other project...how are we there?" Derek asked, as he followed the scientist, further into the laboratory. One of the other technicians turned the lights on in this part, revealing a muscular and severely injured black man stuck in a pod, that was just barely keeping him alive.

"Is that…." Derek looked closely at the victim, "Oh my god, that's Victor Stone! He's the quarter back for Metropolis University isn't he? Damn, I read about that car accident in the NEWS….he's my nephew's favorite star too...well, so much for _his_ football career, eh? I mean really, did we have to grab this guy?"

"The car accident happened around the time we were looking for a prime candidate for the procedure you requested." The doctor responded, showing no concern to the young man's life hanging in the balance. "This man fits all the requirements. He is of superior health, a sound mind, the correct blood type, and the timeliness of the accident seemed almost providential if you ask me."

"Oh Victor..." Derek said as he looked into the giant tube containing the former football star, "We're going to give you a serious upgrade...unfortunately, if all goes well you won't have any free will to appreciate it. But, I most certainly will appreciate it enough for the both of us!"

The two muggers rushed down the back alley trying to avoid the archer in red and black chasing them with superior speed. In the past few weeks, rumors of this red archer had spread across the crime world. Drug dealers, muggers, and robbers were getting caught and being shot ruthlessly with arrows. They were never being killed, but usually they were injured to the point of being caught by the authorities and swiftly thrown in prison. The rumors also said that this was the same archer that took down the unstoppable Timber Wolf, so for the many criminals of Paragon, the sight of the Red Arrow was a terrifying thing.

The crooks hit a dead end in the alley and turned around to see Roy standing behind them in his costume, with bow and arrow pointed at the scum bags. The man holding the purse threw it in front of him and shivered as he spoke. "Take it man, we're really sorry and will never rob again...I promise."

"Screw this shit!" The other robber said, as he pulled out a switch blade and ran at Red Arrow.

Roy shot an arrow straight into the arm of the knife wielder, and then another in his leg, dropping the thug. The other tried to run past the hero, only to be clothes lined by Harper, who raised his arm at the right time to knock out the thug. After stopping both crooks, Roy took out two pairs of hand cuffs and secured the criminals to a chain fence nearby. They'd wake up just in time to see the inside of a cop car.

As Red Arrow finished cuffing them, he heard what sounded like soft steps in the back ground. He stopped what he was doing and observed his surroundings quietly. He couldn't shake the feeling for the past week that he was being followed. Nothing ever came from it, so far, but Roy still felt often as if he was being watched. Shaking off his potential paranoia, Harper returned to his apartment to call it a night and rest up for tomorrow's hero work.

When Roy entered his room, through the window he always left unlocked, he hopped in and took off his mask and changed into a white T shirt and jeans. As he was about to settle down and watch TV, he heard knocking on his door. Roy had no idea who would be bothering him this late at night, but the knocking persisted. Somewhat annoyed, Roy moved to go answer the door. He opened it to see Eric Sanders.

"Hey man...do you got a minute?" Eric spoke, "It's just...we haven't talked much since the funeral and all..."

"Yeah, I just got home but I guess I got a few minutes to spare." Roy responded, a bit confused as to what Eric was doing at his door step.

"I uhh..." Eric stammered, "I wanted to show you something I've been working on."

Roy followed Eric out of the apartment and down the block. They found what best could be described as a storm cellar at the end of one particular alley, and Eric explained why such things existed. "Back in World War II the Allies built these cellars all over town as bunkers in case Paragon was bombed. We never were, but you'll find spots like this all over town."

"Ok cool, I guess..." Roy replied, puzzled as to what any of this had to do with him. "So why are we here?"

"Look man, I've been keeping up with the NEWS." Eric replied. "The archer who's been fighting crime all over town. He came around the same time you showed up. And that night, both nights, the skills you exhibited fighting off street thugs. And even more then that, the night you saw my sister killed was the same night that the archer took down the Wolf Pack...I'm no idiot, Roy...I know you're him. I know you've been cleaning up the streets."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Roy said with a smile that masked his shock that Eric had connected the pieces.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mean you any harm." Eric continued. "I want to take down the real man behind my sister's murder….Derek Widener, and I figure you are the best shot in doing it. I thought, you know...with your skills, and my brains, we'd make a pretty awesome team."

"Your brains?" Roy replied as he started to walk out of the cellar, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible, "If you think I'm some kind of bow wielding vigilante, I think I'd be questioning your brains."

"Don't leave yet..." Eric stopped him, "I still have more to show you...Look, maybe you're not so sure if you can trust me yet, I get that...but, a guy like you, doing what you do….You need more then just a bow and arrow. You asked me once what I did with all my money if I live in a crappy apartment like ours….well...back then it was providing for my sister. But now that Lilly is dead, I got a lot of money back from her school, and plus I have a lot of bank accounts that were meant to be saved for her...You know the behind the scenes tech help I was giving the Wolf Pack, so I thought I'd continue my work a little and….well, I thought you'd might appreciate this..."

Eric pressed a button and one of the dusty walls in the cellar began to open revealing a deeper area of the cellar, one that contained an armory of all kinds of gadgets. Roy looked at the red walls that contained compound bows, grappling hooks, tasers, black refined steel night sticks, and countless other gizmos. The vigilante's jaw dropped as he gazed upon all the toys. Eric had done his homework, that's for sure. Also in the room were a couple computers, showing that Sanders had been spending late nights of his own no doubt researching Widener Corp and trying to bring them down. Roy considered the fact that back home in Star City, Oliver had Felicity and her money...Perhaps Roy needed Eric, his brains, and his wallet as well.

"I keep thinking about my sister..." Eric replied as he looked at Roy, "If you're this archer guy, I know she'd want me to help you...and this is my best shot of stopping those responsible for her death….so what do you say?"

"My code name is Red Arrow..." Roy said with a smile, "And I could really use your help Eric. Show me everything you have on Derek Widener and his company."


End file.
